The use of electronic transactions over public networks such as the Internet has greatly increased over the past decade. Each electronic transaction taking place over the Internet runs the risk of personally identifiable information (PII) being exposed to unwanted third parties.
Conventional systems for carrying out electronic transactions over the Internet use software embedded within an Internet browser and run on a script written in a scripting language for which the browser has an interpreter. The scripting language interpreter in modern browsers is typically a Javascript interpreter.
An example of software for conducting electronic transactions which has a user interface running in a browser is a banking application in which a user on a computer wishes to transfer funds from one account to another within a banking institution. In such an application, a user inputs values relating to the electronic transaction into text boxes within the browser. The values typed into the text boxes are sent to the banking institution upon a command from the user, e.g., clicking a “SEND” button in the browser. The banking institution receives the values and processes them.